The Magic of Music
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: Kaito went to a piano concert, one night. Suddenly, he felt attracted to the young pianist. Suddenly, the two made a bond. Did music made the two together? Or is it fate?
1. The Young Pianist

Chapter One: The Young Pianist

* * *

It was night at Tokyo. A young teenager by the name, 'Kaito Kuroba' decided to go to a piano concert at Koheiki Theater. He had lots of problems during the day: running away from the angry Aoko, dealing with the arrogant Hakuba and the witch, Akako, etc. My, how annoying.

He decided that today is 'Kaito KID's Day-Off'. He found the news about the concert at a newspaper. Since he's interested and wanted to take a break, he decided to go there.

* * *

Finally, he reached the place. Luckily, he wasn't late when he arrived. He started looking for a good spot and found one at the second front row. He sat there, waiting for the concert to begin.

After a few minutes, the concert begin. First, the emcee went up to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming!" the emcee said. "Now, the moment you've all been waiting for! Let's give a round of applause to Conan Edogawa, the youngest pianist here in Japan!"

Everyone clapped and so were Kaito. But, he wore an annoyed face.

"'Conan Edogawa'?" he thought to himself. "What a weird name."

Suddenly, the clapping went louder when the performer appeared on stage. He bowed properly. Kaito was quite surprised about the boy. He suspected that the boy is about 6-7 years old.

Then, everyone went silent. The young performer sat on a chair, and started playing.

All songs were familiar. The songs were:  
1. Unmei no Roulette Mawashite (ZARD)  
2. Natsu no Maboroshi (Garnet Crow)  
3. Koi wa Thrill, Shock, Suspense (Aiuchi Rina)  
4. Truth (TWO-MIX)  
5. Wasurezaki (Garnet Crow)

At every song the young performer played, Kaito was impressed about the performer's talent.

After the young performer finished playing all of the songs, the audience clapped and gave him a standing ovation. The young performer bowed and went down. All of a sudden, lots of his fans rushed to him quickly to get an autograph from him, have a picture with and lots of other stuff. Kaito also wanted to gave something to the young performer. He quickly rushed to the performer. But, lots of people are blocking his way. He was annoyed and decided to do his 'teleportation magic'.

While the performer was signing an autograph, he was surprised when someone handed him a rose. He looked up, only to see the smiling Kaito. The performer was shy but, he accepted the rose. kaito, using his 'teleportation magic' again, left the performer, stunned and surprised.

While Kaito was on his way home, a black limousine stopped by, which also made him stopped. A window opened and much to Kaito's surprise, it was the performer.

"Yo! Thanks for the rose." said the young performer. "Wanna have a ride home?"

Kaito was confused for a while. But, since he's quite famous, he decided to have a ride with him.

Inside the limo, the two had a short chat.

"So, why did you invite me here?" asked Kaito.

"...Just a 'thank you' for that rose."

"Oh, I see..."

"...For some reason, I'm having a feeling that you're...a magician. Am I right?"

"Right! I _am_ one! But, I'm still a beginner."

"Really? But, it looks like you're a pro to me."

"Oh, shut up. By the way, I'm Kaito Kuroba."

"Conan Edogawa. Pleasure to meet you, Kaito-nii chan."

"Wow! Even though you're famous, you're still courteous."

"Yeah, right. That's what most of the people tell me."

Then, they continued talking about themselves. Because of that, the two made a strange bond.

When Kaito reached his place, he waved goodbye to his new, famous friend. His friend, in turn, waved back. Then, the limo left. After the limo left, Kaito went inside his house, only to be greeted by his mother.

"I had a great day today!" he said happily. "I even made a friend!"

His mother giggled. "Oh, Kaito-kun. That's good for you." she said. "Who is he?"

"He's the famous pianist, 'Conan Edogawa'."

"Oh! Conan Edogawa? My, my, Kaito! That's a surprise."

"I know. Anyway, I'm skipping dinner for now."

"B-But, Kaito-kun! W-wait! Kaito-kun!...What a child!"

Kaito went to his room and jumped unto his bed. Then, he started thinking about the boy's face. He blushed a little, covering his face with a pillow.

"Really..." he thought. "What is this feeling I'm having now?"

* * *

(Second time to write a KaiShin fan fiction. Hope ya like it, people. ^^)


	2. The Sound

Chapter Two: The Sound

* * *

Kaito was happily walking along the streets one fine, Saturday afternoon. He decided to go to his favorite cafe to have his lunch. Suddenly, while he was a little near to that cafe, he heard a sound of a piano. Then, he listened to it carefully. He recognized the song! That song was quite famous in Japan. Then, he was curious to where was the sound come from. He kept listening to the song and followed its direction. Then, as he kept walking, the sound become louder and louder. Then, he stopped.

He looked at his right, just to see the pianist that he befriended yesterday night, the young pianist, 'Conan Edogawa'. And where was he playing? Of course! It was at Kaito's favorite cafe. My, Kaito was surprised when he realized that. His face turned red a little. Then, he went inside.

As he went inside, the shop's waitress greeted him at the entrance.

"Welcome, Kaito-kun!" the waitress said.

From a distance, the pianist heard this. He stopped playing and approached the slightly red-faced teenager.

The teenager noticed the pianist approaching him.

"Well, then, Misa-chan," Kaito said nervously. "I'll be going to my seat now. "

The waitress was surprised about Kaito's strange behavior, even the pianist.

As Kaito sat on his usual seat in his usual table, the waitress who greeted him gave him a menu. Kaito took a look on it. But, unbeknownst to him, Conan was actually looking at him, or should I rather say, 'watching him'. Then, he secretly sat on the other chair facing Kaito.

Kaito closed the menu and gave to the waitress, looking at her.

"I would like to order a cup of coffee, a glass of juice, and two Strawberry Shortcakes, please?" he said to the waitress.

"I understand." the waitress said. She left with the menu Kaito used.

Kaito sighed in relief but, he heard a voice.

"Wow! That's quite surprising!" the voice said.

Kaito was startled and almost fell out of his chair. Then, he looked at the direction of the voice. And much to his surprise, it was the 'already-seated' pianist, with his bored eyes staring at Kaito.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Kaito stammered in surprise. "You're a famous pianist! What are you doing here playing a piano? And, why is it have to be in my favorite cafe!?"

The pianist snickered. "Of course, I have to! And, most of the people don't know me because, I'm disguised. But I'm playing here because I realized that every Saturday afternoon, you usually go to this cafe to have your lunch."

"And, how did you know this was the place?"

"I visited this cafe once because I was curious when you told me that you have a favorite cafe to visit during Saturday afternoon. And out of curiosity, I checked all the cafes around this street. And when I personally showed the waitress your picture, she easily recognized you, telling me that you are their usual customer."

"So, that's why you decided to play the piano this afternoon, just waiting for me and for seeing me?"

"Isn't it obvious? Also, how did you know that I was here? And, why do you have to order me some food?"

"First, not quite. Second, I had a feeling. And third, yep! Since I know that you might be tired for playing the piano...That's why."

The pianist was surprised from Kaito's words. Suddenly, the waitress brought their order. Kaito quickly gave the bill to the waitress and she left.

Then, they started eating their lunch. It was silent, and Kaito noticed this. While he was thinking of a perfect way to make his lunch livelier, he noticed that there are some cake crumbs on the pianist's cheek. Then, he thought of a plan. A perfect plan.

Kaito sighed with a smirk on his face. "My!" he said. "Even though you're famous, you're still like a little boy. Look at the mess you made on you cheek." he added, pointing to the pianist's cheek.

The pianist looked at his cheek. He did noticed it.

"It's OK." he said. "I'll clean it myself."

"Oh no! Let me. Since, you're famous, and I'm a mere student, I'll do it." Kaito insisted, with a smirk on his face.

But, instead of using the napkin on the table, Kaito licked the pianist's cheek, cleaning the 'mess the pianist's made'. the pianist's blushed hardly. After 'cleaning', Kaito looked at the pianist's shocked and red face. He smiled evilly and kissed the boy to the lips and used his napkin as a cover so that no one can see...their kiss.

As they break apart, Kaito smiled. "That cake was delicious.", he said.

"Sh-Shut up..." the pianist said shyly.

* * *

From that day on, the pair's bond grew deeper, friends into...wait! What!? Isn't the boy to young for that kind of relationship? Anyway, we'll found out at the very next chapter.

* * *

(The worst ending sentence ever...But yeah, that's true! I haven't think about it, anyway.)


	3. The Pianist's Diary

Chapter 3: The Pianist's Diary

(At this part, we ware going to check the young pianist's diary. I've picked two notes and it will be about some great moments And, according to the pianist, these two notes are said to be his favorites. Well, he said he didn't like the second but, he kinda liked it...I just don't know the reason...)

* * *

_ August 14, 2001 Fair weather _

_I was in my usual routine when I thought that I should visit Kaito-nii chan this morning. It was weird of me to think something like that. But, I had to. So, that morning, I rode in my limo and decided to visit him. When I arrived at his house, I rang the doorbell. Then, a young lady opened it. I suspected that he was Kaito-nii chan's mother. The lady smiled at me and let me in. How did she know that I decided to visit her son? It was weird, indeed. But, I went inside. Suddenly, I heard a 'badump!' sound right upstairs. I looked above and the lady told me not to mind the sound. _

_"I think that was probably Kaito-kun." she said. _

_So, I went upstairs to check him. I was surprised from what I see. It was Kaito-nii chan lying on his bed, unconscious. I saw that there is a big, red ball and some small balls everywhere. I suspected that he was practicing juggling some balls while balancing himself on the big ball. I sighed, with a smile on my face. I tried kicking the big ball. You see, I like soccer and I'm good at it. Suddenly, I heard a noise that made me stop kicking the ball. _

_"Wow, I can't believe that you're good at soccer." the voice said. I looked towards the lying boy's direction. He was smiling at me, and I felt a little weird. He snickered and stood up. _

_"What are you doing here, Conan-kun?" he asked. I was shocked! Was that the first time he called me by my name? No...oh no. _

_Suddenly, he snickered. "Hey, your face is red." he said, pointing at me. I didn't know that. _

_"What are you doing juggling some balls while balancing yourself at this ball?" I asked. He smiled and told me how did I know. I smiled too, answering his question. After explaining, he looked at the window near him. He has drowsy eyes. _

_"Hey, Conan-kun," he began. "why do you even bother visiting me? Am I...really that important to you?"_

_Woah! What kind of question was that!? Well, that was my first thought. "F-Fool! Of course I decided to visit you." I answered. "It's just that...I had to. Also...you're not really that important."_

_Then, the conversation continued on. _

_At the end, I was glad to see him smiling again. But, his smile...That smile that was part of his so-called 'poker face', reminded me of that incident..._

* * *

_August 20, 2001 Fair weather _

_It was afternoon, Saturday, the 5th time I'm going to visit Kaito-nii chan's favorite cafe. But this time, as a regular customer. I went inside that cafe and waited at the seat where 'that stupid, annoying and embarrassing incident' that happened in my life. Suddenly, the door creaked. I looked at the door's direction. Then, I heard the waitress' voice saying, "Welcome, Kaito-kun!"_

_I was surised and I took a sip of water as I watched Kaito-nii chan approached my seat. He sat in front of me, with a smile in his face. His smile was his smirk...That annoying smirk._

_"Hello, Conan-kun!" he said happily. "Another fine Saturday afternoon, isn't it?"_

_I nodded, not even looking at him . I took a glimpse of him when the waitress gave him the menu. Just like before, he ordered a cup of coffee, a glass of orange juice and two Strawberry Shortcakes. We had a silent lunch. Then, I noticed that Kaito-nii chan, just like me, had some cake crumbs on his chin. I smiled at him. I used my thumb and wiped his chin._

_"You're so messy, kaito-nii chan." I said, wiping his mess with my thumb. He was wide-eyed during that time. Then, when I removed my hand, he suddenly grabbed my wrist. Then, he licked my thumb with cake crumbs._

_"Thank you" he said, after letting my hand go. Then, he kissed my hand. I quickly moved my hand and I hold it. I suddenly, felt weird again. Why did he licked my thumb and kissed my hand all of a sudden? It remained a mystery to me._

_Then, as much to my surprise, he looked at me, with his shy face. He looked at me with one eye, and his face is somewhat red._

_"I'm...sorry." he said. I was surprised. But, no, wait! I don't want him to apologize to me like that! Besides...I would admit that I...I..like him._

_"It's OK." I said, smiling at him. "You don't really have to apologize." _

_Then, he was wide-eyed. I don't know why but, yeah, he was surprised._

_As we got outside, with my limo waiting for me, Kaito-nii chan hugged me from behind. He suddenly held my cheek and moved my head, receiving 'something sweet' from him...I hope you know what is it, do you? But, we are not sitting under a tree but we're...K-I-S-S-I-N-G. That was the second incident that I won't ever forget. This incident is what I called, the 'Replay Incident'._

* * *

(Wooh! Too tired...Anyway, Hope you like this chapter! One more to go and we're done!)


	4. The Promises

Chapter 4: The Promises

* * *

Sept. 5, 2001, Sunday, the day when Kaito decided to visit the pianist's house. He decided to visit his dear friend because...how would I even know? He didn't even told me the reason! He just told me it's some 'minor business' he has with the said pianist. Well, anyway, let's get back to the story.

But, before Kaito went to the pianist's house, he remembered: he didn't know where was the pianist's house. He suddenly freaked and went running in circles, while rubbing his head. Then he stopped.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he thought to himself. "I'm such an idiot! I forgot that I don't even know where is that boy's house!"

Suddenly, a memory came into his mind. That memory told him that when the two first met, the pianist gave his address to Kaito. and, Kaito know where he kept it: on top of his desk.

He quickly clean up all of things while looking for the address. Luckily, he found it. He jumped into joy while swaying the address.

"I found the address! I found the address~!" he said in a tone that I'm pretty sure you know. Then, he decided to dress up. He's not wearing formal clothes but his usual, casual clothes.

It was a green T-shirt with white stripes, blue pants and blue sneakers. Oh, he was really that the 'casual one'. And so, he waved goodbye to his mother and off the fellow go.

He was looking at the address that was written:

_"Edogawa Residence, 2nd District, 5th block, Beika Street"_

" '5th block', eh?" Kaito thought. "Hmm...Since I'm at the 3rd block, I think I should go two blocks more."

Finally, he reached the place. He saw the sign at the wall outside, 'Edogawa'. It's no doubt that that was the place he was looking for. He looked at the house. It was no ordinary house but, it was a mansion. It was a gloomy mansion. But, he decided to go inside. As he opened a gate, a dog suddenly barked at him. He jumped in fear and hided behind the wall.

"Now, now, Doyle!" a voice said. "Calm down. He's a kind person."

When Kaito took a peek, it was the young pianist, petting the dog.

"Ah, Kaito-nii chan!" the pianist said. "What are you doing here? Pardon my pet dog, Doyle. He's been like this whenever someone tries to get inside the mansion."

Kaito was speechless and wide-eyed when he saw the pianist's face as he pets the dog.

"I wish I was that dog." Kaito thought to himself. "So that, I can not only be petted by Conan-kun but, I could see his face. That..kind face..."

While Kaito was somewhat spacing out, Conan looked at him.

"Hey, Kaito-nii chan," he called out. "Wanna come in?"

The pianist stood up while his dog was wagging its tail, looking very happy at Kaito. This made Kaito stopped 'spacing out'.

"Ah..yeah, sure!" he replied with a grin in his face.

Then, they walked towards the mansion. The pathway was made of rocks and there was grass everywhere and some trees. The rock pathway leads to the mansion's main door.

The young pianist opened the door for Kaito and as the door was opened, Kaito was shocked ffrom what he saw inside.

The room somewhat like a hallway. Red carpets, pictures hanging from the wall, some furniture and a chandelier, hanging above. There were bookshelves everywhere, full of books. There was also a stairway located at the very left side of the room. And at the very center of the room, was a piano. Kaito was surprised and he had never thought that this would be his friend's room.

"Woah..." he said. "This place looks...awesome!"

"I know," the pianist replied. "Isn't it great?"

"Yeah!"

Kaito rushed and sat on the couch, feeling relieved. Then, he took a glance on the bookshelves behind him.

"Wow! You sure have a lot of books." he commented. "I have never thought about it."

"Really?" the pianist said, as he sat beside the teenager. "I've actually finished all of them in one week."

The teenager jumped in his seat.

"What!?" he cried. "You finished ALL OF THEM? In ONE WEEK?"

Then, he sat back.

"Yeah," the pianist replied, calmly.

"I can't believe you." the teenager uttered.

"I know...I'm kinda bored now."

The pianist stood up and went to his piano. He sat on the chair and started playing one of his favorite songs: 'Wasurezaki (Garnet Crow)

Kaito feel nostalgic as he listen to the song. It was a sad song indeed. He rested his back on the cushion and looked at the chandelier, with drowsy eyes.

After the pianist played the song, he looked at his right side where the couch was. He was surprised when Kaito fell asleep. Conan smiled and approached the sleeping teenager. As he was about to wake him up, the sleeping teenager talked.

"Conan-kun..." he spoke. "...I...love you."

The pianist was shocked from the words.

"Even if you're in that age..." the teenager continued. "...,I will always love you...No matter what. If you're in trouble,...I will save you...I will protect you...Even...if it costs my life."

Then, the teenager went to sleep for good. After hearing the teenager's words, the pianist gritted his teeth, with sad eyes that tells the viewer (maybe) that he's about to cry.

"Ba'aro! (short term for, 'Bakayarou!' meaning, 'Stupid!'), even so,'" he said, with a smile in his face. "I won't let you do that...I don't want you to die in front of me because you wanted to protect me."

Then, tears fall from the pianist's eyes. He covered his face with his hand.

"Kaito-nii chan," he began. "No matter what...I..will always love you."

When the pianist removed his hand, someone kissed him. He was shocked. It was actually Kaito!

When they break apart, they looked at each other, face-to-face, forehead-to-forehead. Then, they held hands.

"I will keep your word, Conan-kun." Kaito said happily.

At first, the pianist was wide-eyed. Then, he smiled, "I will keep your word, too, Kaito-nii chan."

Then, the two kissed once more, marking their promise to each other.

* * *

From that day on, the pianist decided to make a plan. He wrote his plan in a piece of paper and taped it on the piano's keyboards. It was written:

_"If I'm older enough, I will go to Kaito-nii chan's house to spend more time with him."_

Meanwhile in Kaito's home, in his room, he also made a plan. Just like the pianist, he wrote it in a piece of paper and this time, taped it in his mirror that says:

_"I will only love one person. And that is Conan-kun himself."_

* * *

And now, the young pianist, who is currently 17, started visiting Kaito's house to spend more time with him. While for Kaito, 27 and is currently a magician, rejected every girl who confesses to him by saying,"Sorry but, I have someone in my mind." Whenever they ask who, he always answered, "You don't have to know." He didn't even marry. Why? Because he only loves one person, a now, seventeen year-old, male pianist whom he befriended 10 years ago.

* * *

(This is the 'the end' of the story. I hope you like it.)


End file.
